


Games of War

by GwendolynD



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Games of War

**Title:** Games of War  
 **Author:** [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[**gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** original  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Betas:** None.  
 **Word Count:** 2,885  
Written years ago.   
  
 **Disclaimer:** …porn? Unedited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The weekend had just begun, it was about noon on Saturday and the warmth of the sun beaming down through the curtains, the new Summer leaves casting flitting shadows on the walls in the living room. Birds were chirping outside, fluttering to and from the bird feeder over to the bird bath. Children outside screaming with their friends and running after the tinkle of the bells on the ice cream bike. The air conditioning in houses all over town were blowing fiercely, some had even begun to break down.

Yet on this gorgeous summer day, William and Marlene sat inside, each with a Slurpee in hand, staring at the television. The screen was dark, but it was just warming up. Their day was planned. Both said they were the best at video games, but they'd never taken the time to prove it, so this afternoon was devoted to determining the champion.

Marlene had just tossed off a light blue over shirt to the side, and was settling down on the couch in her jean shorts, slightly faded, and black tank top. William settled on the floor in front of the couch to Marlene's right and started to set the first game up, roughly brushing his brown hair to the side, out of his eyes. "What's first?"

"Ario art," came the reply, and somehow William understood. Marlene had been biting on her hair elastic as she swept her back-long curls up into a high ponytail, folding the strands over so it stayed up off her neck. A long sip from the multicolored Slurpee, and the racing was on. William had chosen to stick with his favorite and most played character, Luigi, and Marlene opted for her favorite, Princess Peach.

Seventeen races later (Marlene very adamantly declared a redo when William's dog came bounding in and knocked her Slurpee off the table and right onto her lap, causing her to lose her first place standing), Marlene had won seven races, and William had won nine--they declared the one race null.

Taking a short break, both parties stood and stretched, Marlene disappearing to the washroom to exchange her jean shorts for a beach towel while she washed the sticky Slurpee out of the shorts. William worked on fixing the air conditioning. It seemed to be losing it's cool--or perhaps it was just getting hotter.

The games resumed once the shorts were cleaned.

It was the strike of eight before the caffeine and the heat began to hit the two players. By this time they'd battled in Guitar Hero, in Need For Speed, in snow-boarding games, in offroading games, shooting games. In attempts to tire the other out they even did a marathon of boxing on the Wii, some tennis and baseball. After the ceiling took a fly ball, William decided that he should listen to the instructions and wear the wrist strap.

Their voices were hoarse from screaming at each other, and they'd been shoving each other constantly in attempts to throw the other off enough so they'd lose. It was sufficient to say each would have done better if they'd just focused, but it was too hot to focus. They had finished their

stock of Slurpee's long ago, the heat seemed worse despite the sun being lower, and the air conditioning was laughing at them, and having choking fits in which it would need reviving from every once in a while.

William was exhausted, and frankly a little annoyed that he wasn't beating Marlene enough to end this already. Then he remembered one more game.

Dance Dance Revolution.

He rocked that game, and from what he knew of Marlene's skills, she didn't. As he plugged it in and set the mats up, Marlene just shook her head and tucked the bottom of her tank up and over the top of the shirt, creating a faux bathing top, twisted between her breasts. "Fine, but whoever wins this one, wins. No redo's. Deal?"

Having no problem to that deal, William agreed, reached over his head and grasped his shirt, pulling it off swiftly. He didn't need the fabric clinging to his sweat and distracting him. He looked at Marlene to make sure she was ready, and she looked away quickly and nodded.

The music started, and both blue eyes and green eyes were blinking fiercely to try and keep the screen in focus. It was hard to tell the difference between the pounding of sticky wet feet on the mats, and the bass of the music they were focusing on.

"What the fck Marlene?! Screw up already!!"

With a low pant in her voice, she laughed, "You underestimated me on thi--ah!" She fell with a bang onto the mat, which resulted in William roaring with laughter as he continued tapping out the rhythms on screen. Muttering, she hurried back to her feet, gave Will a shove, and continued on her merry way. Happy to see him mess up, she realized that she had succeeded in winning the game. She'd managed to make him mess up the most important part of the run.

Before she had a chance to yell in victory, she was back on the ground with a heavy, sweaty, sticky mass ontop of her. "Redo!! You did that on purpose!!" William's blue eyes were locked on hers, but there was laughter in them as he grabbed at her flailing wrists to pin her down. This was difficult as her legs were kicking at him as well.

Nearly matched in weight, Marlene arched her back, and with her free hand, managed to shove the other's bare chest off her, giving her room enough to wriggle away, the tuck in her shirt quickly shaking free back to it's original position, matting to her slender body with sweat. "Did not! No redo's! I WIN!" She laughed as she scrambled away, just missing her ankle being snagged and she pulled herself to her feet behind the worn tan couch.

William huffed and got to his feet. "You are so dead..." His eyes narrowed in his playful way, squinting, mouth pursing a little too much to be real, and he lunged around the couch, trying to get there before her legs could register and run. His hand caught her wrist almost too easily, and he pulled her back as she tried to pull free. Her other hand punched at his arms and his stomach as he tried to pull her arm behind her.

Succeeding in doing so, he worked to grab her other hand, and only in time did he notice her foot raising to connect with a far too sensitive spot. "Oi!" He jumped back, letting go of Marlene completely. She took that moment to grab his wrists and fight to get him to the ground.

"I won fair and square!" Her tongue stuck out just enough so her teeth could catch it in that sly way she had of smirking, but her eyes widened as William leaned backward suddenly an they found themselves tumbling over the backside of the couch onto the cushions, and back onto the floor where they'd sat most the day.

A flurry of struggling, and Marlene found herself pinned to the floor, hands above her head held down by one of his larger hands, and gasping for air as his other tickled at her sides, rendering her much weaker in her attempts to fight back. As she gasped and rasped out with what breath she had for him to stop, he insisted he wasn't going to. "I won, you cheated, I'm the master of these games, admit it!"

"N...ne...never..." she squeaked out, fighting to kick him off, but he'd sat further back on her hips so she couldn't. After a few more minutes of struggling, she collapsed and gave in. "F...fine..." she panted.

William didn't hear the answer. His eyes had wandered and trailed along her arms up to her hands pinned beneath his. Back down along the curve of her breast and to her sweaty but shining stomach, heaving up and down from their wrestling. He found his throat feeling a tad tight when he realized she was looking back at him. There was only one way to save himself now. He leaned in and kissed her, lightly at first, expecting her head to flip away in anger, but when it didn't, he kissed a bit deeper, his fingers tightening their hold around her wrists gently when he felt her smooth lips press back.

Her chin tilted up towards him gently, her back arching slightly in doing so, and the space between their bodies closed so his weight was on top of her. She almost felt like she was suffocating, the weight on her chest not helping the air fight to get to her lungs, his lips seeming to want to just steal all her air, but at the same time it made her lightheaded in a wonderful way, and before it overcame her--as if he knew--he pulled back a bit. Her eyes opened just enough to look at his lips, catching his tongue slipping over them to add moisture.

Afraid to let go of her hands, William opened his eyes and looked at her again. Hey usually tame green eyes seemed brighter, staring back at him, and she had a flush of red atop her cheekbones. Her long curly hair which had been tied up at the beginning of the day was half hanging out. Curls were laying across her forehead, stuck around her neck, a few were even matted with sweat to her chest, but it was quite possibly the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Her eyes were trailing along his slightly rounded jaw-line, down over to his Adam's apple which she could almost see pulsing, and then found herself staring at his slightly parted lips again. With a slow exhale in hopes to calm her own pulse, she shifted under his weight. Perhaps this pulled him out of his gaze, or the timing was just right, but his head then bowed to her lips, hovered just above for a second, then dove to the side and trailed softly down her neck, sending shivers

through her spine until his slightly rough lips settled and began to kiss at the shallow of her throat.

His free hand slowly laid flat against her side, running up to then trail along her arm and back down to run across her stomach. His eyes closed and he took a slow, deep breath, taking in what Marlene smelled like. He couldn't pin point it, but it was a sweet scent, mixed in with the sweat. Maybe it was perfume, but maybe, he hoped, it was something else. Releasing her hands, Will's trailed along her jaw, down her neck, and straight between her breasts.

Marlene's eyes closed, and she let out a shallow, ragged breath. She'd had a crush on William for years, but had always thought it was one way. Or perhaps he was drunk on heat and she should just take advantage of that. Or maybe this was totally wrong. Fck thinking, her fingers tangled into his barely long enough hair, and she tilted her head back for him. "Fck Will, I won't break!" she urged, slightly frustrated at her legs being pinned and being unable to wrap them tightly around his waist to get the idea across. Hell, they'd wrestle all the time, and suddenly he's going soft on her? No way.

In one heave, she forced her body upwards and sent a very surprised Will toppling sideways, leaving him to think he'd done something wrong--that was until she was straddling his waist, hair completely out and falling around her face, and her hands prying at his waistband. He was still a tad stunned, as if he hadn't really thought about what they were doing or where it might lead, but his body certainly had thought about it. Marlene licked her lips, panting slightly, then bit her lower lip as she worked Will's waistband down until he was completely nude sprawled on the floor before her. Her hands ran over his muscles, before she almost dove at his erection, only to be surprised to have his hands stopping her.

His chest was heaving slightly now, but his eyes were locked on hers, despite she was much lower than he. "I want to be able to take you..." he murmured, but she just laughed very quietly.

"The first always comes quicker, once you're up again, then you'll be in for a treat..." With a sultry little wink, her face disappeared behind her curls and a shocked moan filled the room as his hips bucked upwards towards the warmth. His eyes slowly closed as he tried to pull her hair away from her face, so he could see her when he managed to open his eyes again. Her tongue toyed at the tip, swirled around him completely, and he wasn't even sure what she was doing half the time. All he knew was it was mind blowing. And her nails raking along his sides gently as she did so, drove him over the edge sooner than he'd wanted.

Though to his surprise, the warmth didn't leave, in fact, seemed to engulf him more. When he blinked his eyes to an open state of being, he took in a rugged breath. Her tank and jean skirt had...vanished. He wasn't sure quite how or when, but they were gone. Not only that, but the warmth was no longer her mouth, but she'd worked herself down on top of him.

Marlene tossed her head lightly and smiled sideways at him as she clenched her muscles, then watched as William's eyes fluttered. She could feel him coming back to life inside her. Will gasped slightly, his hands cupping her waist now. It felt like he was pushing her inner walls past their limit. He had never imagined what growing hard inside a woman would feel like, but it was

as if he was pushing the limits, making an impossibly tight cave wider.

Before long, Will was grown once again, and his hips began to move, and right away, Marlene leaned over, planted a palm on each side of Will's head, and ground back onto him. Her eyes were closed, her hair swaying messily, her hard nipples waving around on top of swaying breasts. Low groans rolled off Marlene's red lips as he hips ground, lifted and plunged on top of Will beneath her.

Pushing up off her hands, the panting woman sat up and used her kneeling legs to create a rougher, more intense bounce, one hand planted on the chest below her, the other swiping hair out of her face while she tilts her head back, moaning. Planting his hands more firmly on her hips, Will strained to focus on sitting up, and worked to move so he was propped against the couch, and therefore able to dip his head to suck at her bouncing nipples.

Since they were bouncing, it proved to be difficult, so he moved on to an equally harder task, stopping her from bouncing. Before the confused look settled in too much on her face, he grabbed her upper arm and, pulling himself (torturously) free, he threw her face first onto the couch, climbing up behind her and forcing her legs apart.

A loud, guttural cry escaped his throat as he pushed into her again, feeling that tightness engulf him once more before he leaned over, kissed her back, and began to thrust into her. Marlene cried out as she was taken nearly by surprise, but it excited her even more. Somehow she'd expected him to tell her and ready her. A moan and her head fell forward, forehead resting on the couch pillow as she felt his hot hand on the small of her back, guiding their movements, quick and rough.

A rush of arousal swept through her when rough fingers ran up her back, up the nape of her neck and suddenly tangled in her hair and pulled. She rocked harder back onto him, clenching her muscles as often as she managed to remember to, and she could almost feel the shudders from him when she did.

Nails digging into the pillow, Marlene screamed and her back arched as she shuddered, hips bucking backwards in attempt to bury him as deeply as possible, head bowing as she buried her face to keep the screams down. Will's hips thrust violently forward still, pushing to get himself over himself. His hands released her and he laid his chest down on her back, cheek to her shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around her. His eyes closed and rolled back as he bucked once more and his arms tightened around her, holding her tightly until he literally collapsed on top of her.

Marlene rolled to the side, hair more matted to her face than ever, some strands even snaking their way into her mouth, and let William sink to the couch. Her heart was pounding in her ears, she could barely tell if she was gasping for air, or not breathing at all. Beside her, William waited a moment before he even opened his eyes, panting heavily himself.

"What're you doing tomorrow?"


End file.
